The lost myth of the sheikah
by Will T
Summary: I sort of fixed it.
1. Ch1

The lost myth of the sheikah  
It began as a lost widow running from the most unspeakable evil quickly  
ducked into the kokiri forest one dark,stormy night.As quickly as she could.she prayed to the deku tree and left the child she carried in a treehouse.But after she fled the evil king caght up with her and quickly killed her but he never found her son,  
  
10 years later the boy without a fairy is summoned to a meeting with thedeku tree."Wake up!!Wake up!!Does the future of hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy"?a high voice sqeaked."I'm up already'.a tired voice groaned."Who are you?"Link yawned."I am Navi the fairy,and I was sent by the deku tree to tell you he wants to see you."navi told link."What does he want with me?"link asked."Beats me."navi said.When Link arrived he was greeted by a barrage of deku babas and a giant creature known as queen gohma.He had only a meer sword to defeat them with.The babas lunged themselves but were struck down in their tracks & the creature Gohma was quick & strong but was careless & got struck in the eye,but it still jumped at Link to attack him.He dodged and saw another opening but got caught off gaurd and thrown to the ground,then Gohma picked Link up to it's mouth but Link sliced the fangs of the spider off and cut at it's legs,paralyzing it and then link raised the sword and delivered the final blow and,it was done.Link was the victor"How did I do this?"Link thought to himself."Well done."the deku tree said."Link,the nights have been restless and hellacious for me lately.I'm going to die soon but before I do I want you to know you are not a kokiri,you are hylian and can leave the forest.In fact Link you are going to leave the forest and meet the princess of Hyrule.The quest ahead of you lies predicted in time and you will become a great warrior and rule this land.But first find the ocarina of time & the master sword only then will you be able to find out who you are.Take this emerald to prove to the princess who you are."the deku tree told link."A war is coming Link,after meeting the princess go to kakariko village & meet Shei....."Then with a sudden gasp the tree died and withered up. 


	2. Ch2

chapter 2:the secret is revealed  
Link ran to the forest but got stopped by Mido."Where ya goin no fairy?Fleeing the scene of the crime?"Mido asked."What are you talking about?"Link asked."Don't play dumb with me,I'm the master.I know you killed the deku tree and and next you'll kill Saria too won't you?"Mido smirked."And I hope when you do that she regrets not picking me over you no fairy.  
  
Link walked to the forest opening and ran across the bridge to leave but heard a familiar voice"Link?"a calm voice asked."It's your time isn't it?"Time for what?"Link asked puzzled."To accept your destiny."Saria said sadly"You must go,for the burden you carry is tremendous & will decide the future for us all.But I know you will be sucsessful because I am a sage and can predict the future.Link I can't tell you anything else,for at the moment I don't know our fate.here take this as a memento & Link don't say goodbye....Just go quickly and don't look back."Link accepted the ocarina & without looking back ran into the field as quick as he could.  
  
Once there he met a strange herb dealer named namtort selling old forves(zelda word for marijuana)."I aint got no briskets so don't ask ya wolfo bottomed no good lo down kid".the rude man hollered.If you are going to the castle it's that way,just follow the sign saying castle this way.Link ran for the castle with no time to spare,but was stopped by the castle town gaurds."Do you have buisness with the royal family there young man?"a gaurd asked."I have this"link showed them the emerald and was on his way."Oh one thing to remember,the gaurds in the courtyards don't like children,so if you're seen you're being kicked out."the gaurd warned Link.  
  
Link accepting a challenge saw a gaurd by a fountain so he quickly ducked beneath the bushes but was spotted by Impa when she walked by."What is the mean...,Link?"Impa asked.Right this way to the princess.Impa,took Link to Zeldas royal court where he first gazed upon the most beautiful human being he'd ever seen."My name is....dang it I know this."Link shouted.Zelda meerly laughed and said"My name is Zelda,are you Link by any chance?"Zelda asked."No time for games people a war is at hand here."Impa told them."Link take this ocarina and hand me yours,oh yes this is definitely Sarias work.Link,look through the window over there."Zelda warned.Link looked and saw a hideous what looked to be a gerudo to him.  
Link,that man in there is Ganondorf,a gerudo with a non threatening smile and hypnotyzing looks,but we know his intentions."Impa reminded.  
He intends to summon the Mazai warrior,an ancient myth from hyrules history,we'll tell you about it.It all started 100 years ago in hyrule,a young craftsman who was tortured by the gerudos used his crafting skills and made perfect weapons and slaughtered every gerudo he could and just barely got away with his life.Two years later he used a certain amount of magic and created his keys to infinite power.Which he called mazai weapons with his new metal material,and later on he became the mazai warrior but got so strong he couldn't take it & his heart burst.He made a ring,a sword,& a diamond to control it all.The ring and diamond are held by the shiekahs descendant Sean AKA Shiek.But the sword was the master sword & if Ganon gets it first he will be unbeatable by all but one form,The Fierce Diety!  
  
  
Impa taught Link the royal families melody & escorted Link out of the castle to the cathederal of time(this comes into play later on)with a glass top like a dome."After you meet Shiek,you will report back here with his gift and then open the door of time with the melody I just taught you."Impa said 


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3:Kakaraiko village  
Link followed Impas directions and found himself in an oddly familliar place,he could have sworn he'd seen it all before but where?I mean he'd never left the forest in his life.So Link wandered into a shop full of junk weapons."What is this place?"Link asked."This is the cutlery or it used to be,now it is just a place full of grease stench and old beat up piece of junk weapons."the man replied.Links feeling of deja vu got stronger and stronger by the minute.Then,he looked on the floor and saw a blood stain covering a message.It was too blurred to make out but Links heart was racing.Then he asked"What's that from?"Years ago a battle in Hyrule castle broke out and a warrior and his wife ran here to escape but were caught and slayed by,Gerudos I believe."Link then left the store feeling sick,but then the feeling faded and he went to where Impa had said,the big house in the middle of town.  
Once inside he saw a boy about his age wearing a blue shirt with no shoes on and Link asked"What's your name?"Sean."the boy replied."Do you know where I can find Shiek by any chance?"Link asked."HE is my father,I can take you to him."Sean replied.So Sean and Link went upstairs to his fathers room and saw a mutilated body on the bed."Father,FATHER!NOOOO!"Sean screamed."Now I am Shiek."Sean muttered under his breath."I wasn't ready for this."he cried."Who did this,WHO!"he screamed as loud as he could.After a few moments Shiek stood up and handed Link two strange stones and said"Use these at the cathederal before someone else dies,don't just stand there HURRY!"  
Link ran as fast as he could back to the cathederal and put the stones on the inscription.Then he pulled out the ocarina and played the royal hymm.After the door opened Link saw a man in black with red hair emerge from the shadows with a sword in his hand."Link,you look just as stupid as your father did when I stabbed him to death,you are not even worth killing so welcome to your new eternal home."And with a bang it all went dark for Link. 


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4:Hyrule is almost no more  
  
Three years after sealing Link away Ganon attacked Hyrule with his undead army.Sean was forced to fight under the identity of Sheik but he was only thirteen.He was better than anybody with a sword but these things fighting weren't dead and he had a hard time hitting the throat to kill them and eventually Ganons slimy sidekick Ifga joined in and helped the effort by killing the king of Hyrule and taking advantage by running up and killing from behind and eventually the war had taken its toll on the warriors because by the end they could barely stand,move,breath and were easy targets that Ganons army fired at.As Shiek lay on the ground he began to think maybe he should fight Ganon right now and end it,he was certain he should when he saw a sword laying within his reach.Well Shiek must've given in because he found himself standing and then he called"Ganon,wanna fight,just you and me?"Accepting his challenge Ganon came over and swung his sword at the boy.Shiek quickly dodged and jumped up to slice Ganons throat but he was caught and thrown down violently.Ganon then grabbed Shieks necklace and ripped the diamond out of the middle and walked on.  
Shiek figured he was in heaven because he found himself surrounded by blue light but then Rauru said"Shiek wake up you're not even dead you fool."How did I live,I mean I had to have died."Shiek wondered."No  
you were just wounded,nothing fatal of course."Rauru told him and then asked"How would you like to get revenge on Ganon as a sage,you would not have to worry about dying or getting hurt fatally."?Rauru asked  
Shiek accepted and then Rauru started discussing something with him. 


	5. ch5

Chapter 5:the war begins  
"Link it is your time to awake."a mysterious voice softly whispered."I am Rauru,You've been sleeping for nearly 8 years,why you're an adult now."Rauru informed link."I can barely recognize you."another voice exclaimed."Don't you remember me,it's Sean,well I go by Sheik now."Just looking at Shiek you would not know he was of the Shiekahs because he wore a shirt with rips and blood stains on it and also had long brownish blond hair,he stood about 5,7 & also wore no mask,but did wear a headband.He was sort of an outcast."Link you are not able to wear those clothes now so change into this tunic."Rauru commanded."Link,while you were asleep Ganon attacked Hyrule & nearly knocked it to hell with his army of the undead.What we need from you is to keep ganon from getting that sword & my ring or else Hyrule is doomed."Shiek warned."I remember hearing you had the diamond also."Link reminded."Well not anymore,Ganon fought me during the battle & took it,I layed nearly dead on the ground after the battle but Rauru healed me & offered me a chance to get Ganon as a sage."Shiek explained."I am better with a sword than Ganon but he made a deal with the dark gods for unbreakable armor & quickly managed to overpower me."Shiek said angrily.  
Link accepted the sword & left the cathederal,shortly after leaving he rembered the ocarina and the melody.But as soon as he attempted to play it he was jumped by a creature from behind.The sword was knocked out of his hand so he grabbed a stick and knocked the creature out cold.He looked at it and pulled the face off to discover it was just a mask.He saw a boy of about 16 with red eyes and blue hair."What are you?"Link shouted."I am Kafei,do you follow Ganon?"the boy replied."No I am Link,I am on a quest to stop Ganon."link replied."I posed as the undead to hide from him during the battle,he is now heading for my homeland,Termina.He has 5 days until he gets there,but I know a shortcut to shave off 4 days.If you promise not to kill me I will take you there."kafei said.After Link accepted they reached the land to see   
Ganon had not been there yet.Link got a room at the inn and was a second too late,Ganon had come already and was killing innocent people.  
Kafei wouldn't stand for it this time and went for an attack on him but was stabbed dead.Link screamed at the sight and cut Ganons arm off with  
the sword but was hit from behind and knocked off balance   
by a corpse.Then all Link could see was Ganons face then his other arm,with an axe in hand Ganon raised his blade to strike and then Link woke up from the dream to see kafei and the town intact.  
  
"We have to warn the king of termina,where can I find him?"Link asked."He won't listen,Ganon made a crazy deal with my dad through his evil minion Ifga,he promised Termina was out of Ganons way if they supplied Ganons army with money & a place to rest during the campaign,well my dad has held up his end of the deal but I overheard Ifga & Ganon talking about destroying Termina just like Hyrule."Kafei informed Link."Do you have proof?"Link asked."I have the letter Ifga wrote Ganon mentioning the attack."Kafei replied.Link and Kafei continued to Termina castle with the letter in hand."What's this?"the king asked."Ganon will betray you father."Kafei warned.Just then Shiek walked into the royal court accompanied by Ifga.Link noticed Shiek looked very odd,his eyes were gray,he was pale,he had different hair.Link then shouted"THAT'S NOT SHIEK,RUN KAFEI RUN!"but he was caught and captured.Link attempted to overpower Ifgas army by striking down a corpse or two but fell from a blow by the imposter Shiek.Link then stated"I don't know who or what you are but the Shiek I know would kick the living shit out of you."then the imposter knocked them both out cold. 


	6. Ch6

Chapter 6:Back to Hyrule...for an ambush   
  
Upon return Ganons army was greeted by an ambush in the middle of town.  
The army consisted of the earlier battles survivors and a few other people who weren't going to take it from Ganon anymore."Ah my dead ringer is leading them they'll fail!"screamed Shieks imposter and with that the war started Ganon outnumbered them but they were determined to fight and gave them a long war.A soldier gave himself to kill an army of corpses via catapult & powder kegs.He loaded the catapult but to keep the bombs in place he held on and will always be a hero.Ganon struck the men down with his axe and any of his men that got in his way.But Shiek just barely escaped.  
After the battle,Ganons army pushed on to the cathederal only to find Link had the sword so they beat him into giving it up.So now Ganon had The Sword and the diamond,he was almost there."Find him!Find him!Don't let him live and get the ring!Find Shiek!Ganon yelled.  
  
Back in the dungeon Link and Kafei were discussing escape plans."Link, how will we escape?We have no weapons!Kafei exclaimed."I am the only weapon we need."Link said"I just need some food"."Well I have no food but I have this potion,it should heal you and fill you up."Kafei added."Need a hand?"Shiek shouted."Shiek!"Link exclaimed."How did you get here?"Kafei asked."The door"Shiek said sarcastically.After they were freed they ran into Terminas survivors and were fed.Shortly after the army of survivors went to sleep,Shiek and Link set off to hunt Ganon and ran into a patrol army near the cathederal.  
  
Meanwhile Kafeis father has sided with Ganon under a new deal."So Ifga,I help you with world domination and you don't harm my son and rebuild Termina,are you serious"The king asked.'What kind of man would I be if I were lying."Ifga said with his fingers crossed.Afterwards Link and Shiek ran into a slight snag with their quest.The imposter Shiek stole the ring and was to be caught.After a long chase Shiek finally caught him near the castle where Ganon and his army were and got the ring back after a fight but the imposter got away. 


	7. Ch7

Chapter 7:a new threat  
Shiek looked on and noticed the castle wasn't guarded by skull warriors but by his imposter.Sheik looked and saw no sign of Link,he snuck off while he was sleeping.suddenly sheik turned around and realized they were behind him the whole time.Sheik knew he was caught and wouldn't be killed so he attacked with his dagger killing a few but he was overpowered in pitch black darkness soon enough."Tell us where the ring is Sheik!"the imposter shouted as he whipped Sheik with a leather strap."Never!"Sheik screamed as his flesh was nearly torn in two by the whip."Well if you won't cooperate I guess we will just have to kill your sister Zelda!"the imposter laughed."No Sheik just tell him Link has it"Zelda screamed at her brother."So pretty boy has it?"the imposter asked and with a grin began laughing"Put em in the dungeon"He snarled"I'll finish em later.Just then Sheik broke the chains that were holding his arms and went straight for the imposters throat but got knocked to the ground by Ifga.  
  
Then Link awoke the next morning and Sheik was nowhere to be found so   
"SHEIK!"Link shouted"WHERE ARE YOU!?".After nearly screaming his lungs out Link went looking for Sheik Only to realize the imposter was behind him the whole time and quickly ambushed Link from behind(he does that alot won't ya say)."I am what happened to Sheik you embasil,he didn't wonder off I killed him."The imposter laughed.This must have set Link off because he began swinging the sword wildly at the imposter,but was stopped when he disappeared into thin air.Link wept for a moment and ran back to the camp to warn the others."PEOPLE!"he shouted furiously."Sheik is dead!He was one of our only hopes in this battle for crying out loud!We need to start training because next week no,make it tomorrow,we bring hell to them!"Link anounced.  
  
Training was well worth Links effort,he saw warriors that had been beaten and had their spirits broken by Ganon .before then come back to life.He taught war tactics he didn't even think he knew 


End file.
